blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue Wiki:Image Policy
This page is about the image policy. Images General notes *Images used in articles must be .png or .jpg. Gifs are only acceptable in user pages. *Make sure that the image that you want to upload is not a duplicate. The duplicate (the newest version of the uploaded image) will be deleted. *Do not replace a picture with another when it has the same name. Change your file name, and do not replace two different-looking pictures. *Only upload images you intend to use. Do not upload pictures only because it is pretty. Unused pictures will be deleted. *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. File name The file name must be descriptive, meaning that the file name includes information like character name, game title from where the image is taken, the image’s function and eventually number of image. Examples: *Images: **'Ragna’s character select artwork from ''Continuum Shift:' Ragna the Bloodedge (Continuum Shift, character select artwork) **'Jin’s story mode artwork, defeated pose:' Jin Kisaragi (story mode artwork, defeated) ***If a character’s story artwork has another version of it (e.g. same pose but with changes in the outfit), write “type A” (B, C) after the description **'Noel’s new sprite from Chronophantasma, electrocuted:' Noel Vermillion (Chronophantasma, sprite, electrocuted) **'Rachel’s sprite:' Rachel Alucard (sprite) **'Taokaka’s sprite, special move Sticky Tao:' Taokaka (sprite, 214D) **'Carl’s chibi, default pose:' Carl Clover (chibi) **'Litchi’s concept artwork:' Litchi Faye Ling (concept artwork, ''number of picture) **'Arakune’s story/arcade mode illustration from ''Continuum Shift, Litchi appears on illustration:' Arakune (Continuum Shift, story/arcade mode illustration, ''number of picture) **'Story mode illustration from ''Chronophantasma, the “7th Agency” story:' 7th Agency (Chronophantasma, story mode illustration, ''number of picture) **'Story illustration from ''Code: Embryo:' XBlaze Code Embryo (illustration, ''number of picture) ***If a story illustration has another version of it (e.g. with different face expression, or some new/missing objects on the image), write “type A” (B, C) after the number **'User picture, fan artwork:' Character’s full name (fan artwork, user picture, your username, number of images with this character on your profile) **'User picture, official artwork:' Character’s full name (user picture, your username, number of images with this character on your profile) **'User picture, screenshot from the anime or a cutscene:' Character’s full name (screenshot, user picture, your username, number of images with this character on your profile) **'User picture, sprite:' Character’s full name (sprite, user picture, your username, number of images with this character on your profile) **'User picture, screenshot/sprite/artwork from non-''BlazBlue media:' ''Character’s full name (title of the series, fan artwork/''skip this if it is official''/screenshot/sprite, user picture, your username, number of images with this character on your profile) **'Mori’s drawing of Ragna and Noel:' Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel Vermillion (illustration, Mori) ***Add only images from the developers or official manga and novel artists. **'Cover image of ''BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1:' BlazBlue Phase Shift 1 (cover) **'Colored illustration from BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1:' BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 1 (colored illustration, ''number of picture) **'Black and white illustration from ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1:' BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 1 (black and white illustration, ''number of picture) **'Cover image of ''BlazBlue: Remix Heart''s volume 1:' BlazBlue Remix Heart (cover, volume 1) **'An image from ''BlazBlue: Remix Heart:' BlazBlue Remix Heart (''number of chapter, number of page, number of frame) ***Example: BlazBlue Remix Heart (chapter 8, page 18, frame 5) **'Anime screenshot:' BlazBlue Alter Memory (episode number, screenshot number) *Videos: **'“TRUE-BLUE” song by KOTOKO:' KOTOKO – TRUE-BLUE **'Console opening of ''Chronophantasma Extend:' BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend (opening) **'Announcement of a playable Izayoi in Chronophantasma:' BlazBlue Chronophantasma (announcement of Izayoi) **'Promotional video of Centralfiction:' BlazBlue Centralfiction (promotional video, ''number of video (but only if there is more than one PVs)) **'Arcade opening of ''BlazBlue Continuum Shift:' BlazBlue Continuum Shift (arcade opening) Profile picture Profile picture of playable character is '''always' a character select artwork from the latest game. Non-playable characters have story mode artwork on profile picture, only with neutral expression. In case there is no story mode artwork for a character, an illustration is used. Picture sizes Article pictures are to be kept no more and no less than a size of 200px. Only profile picture are exceptions, as their default size is 300px. Default size means that nobody is able to change the size of this picture. Image sources Only images from official sources, such as the game, manga and anime, may be used in the articles. Fan artworks, fan-colored manga pages, etc. are not allowed in articles. Licensing The page has a licensing drop-down list, use it to add license to the file you upload. If you forgot about it, you can add the license template directly to the file page of the file you uploaded. All of the licensing templates are listed in the Copyright templates category. When uploading an image for your user page, add a template on its file page. Category:Policy